In recent years, Internet users have increasingly utilized the resources of Internet Service Providers (ISPs) to establish private networks (e.g., home networks, small business networks). In some instances, these Internet users may utilize the domain resolution services and content filtering services offered by the ISPs. In other instances, these Internet users may utilize the domain name resolution services and content filtering services offered by other third party providers. Accordingly, as the amount of Internet users associated with private networks increases, the amount of Internet users that utilize the domain name resolution services and content filtering services provided by the same ISP or third party provider also increases. As a result, an increased amount of domain name system (DNS) (e.g., dynamic DNS) collisions may occur.
In view of the foregoing, it may be understood that there may be significant problems and shortcomings associated with current dynamic DNS technologies.